


Ushijima's Rough Week and You

by taytaylarayray



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Aged Up, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial, Praise, Rough Sex, Spanking, face fucking, hide and seek play, predator and prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taytaylarayray/pseuds/taytaylarayray
Summary: Ushijima's had a long week. You've been gone helping take care of Tendou. It feels like its been the longest week of his life. And he gets quite the surprise when he comes home.....
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Ushijima's Rough Week and You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear fellow Ushijima simp Aisha. I hope you enjoy it. <3 And its also my first time posting on here... I hope others enjoy it as well. Leave comments if you do :D

Ushijima Wakatoshi has had a week. Between dealing with his new teammates to the shotty practices, he hasn’t felt like himself. He knew that even his own game was off and he was tired of it. He’s Ushijima, Japan’s number one left handed wing spiker. He should be better than this and have a team better than this. Sure when a new team gets together there is always an adjustment period. This time however, it feels like its taking  _ too _ long. Between the gray haired owl man always being excited, Hinata always jumping around, Kageyama constantly criticizing Hinta, and Oikawa just stopping by to “watch” he didn’t know how they managed to practice at all. His silent strong demeanor used to be able to make everyone behave, but they had all gotten used to him now. And with Tendou on a break he realized he missed his best friend who helped calm down the team. He sighs and resigns himself. He just needs to get home and relax. 

His thoughts wander to a nice home cooked meal and hot bath...among other things. But he mustn’t bother with those thoughts. Let alone the thought that part of his frustration is that he hasn’t gotten  _ any _ since you’ve been so busy between work and helping Tendou out. He isn’t mad, it is his best friend after all, but he does miss feeling you, touching you, needing you, *filling you up.* He stops that train of thought before he gets too worked up, he isn’t home yet and he’d rather think those thoughts of you in bed. He hurries home so he can work out some of this pent up frustration. He takes the steps three to the kushy apartment bought for him by the team. His need to get off stronger the closer he gets to being home. He bursts through the door, kicks off his shoes, and stops.  _ What’s that smell? _ The smell of home cooking hits his nostrils: garlic, rice, beef, bell peppers...and maybe something sweet? His brain is still trying to figure out who is making dinner (or if he really has snapped) when he walks into the kitchen and sees  _ you _ . 

You’re happily humming along to Centuries by Fall Out Boy (yes he’s learned your favorite musicians and bands over time), cooking beef stir fry, one of Ushijima’s favorite dishes. His eyes roam the kitchen and then he  _ finally _ notices...you are wearing nothing but an apron. Curves out on display and his eyes drink you in. The front of the apron barely covering your breasts, just a hint of your nipple peeking over making his mouth dry. The bow accentuating your waist, the end of it just brushing the top of your ass.  _ His ass,  _ before he can even stop himself his hand is reaching for your ass. Your hand lightly smacks his “Tsk tsk Waka-kun. You didn’t even give me a welcome home kiss.” You stand there one hand on your hip, your other keeping dinner from burning, as you give him a side glance and smirk. He sheepishly grins and says “Welcome home Honey, I’ve missed you so much” and places a soft and gentle kiss on your forehead. You hum in reply and try to shoo him out of the kitchen, you both may be ready to pounce each other but you will  _ not _ allow dinner to burn, especially Waka’s favorite. You can already hear the complaint so you compromise, “Waka-kun, my love, my heart, please at least let me finish this so it doesn’t burn and then you can devour me to your heart’s content. Afterwards, we’ll eat and recharge and go for round two, sound good?” His eyes still drink you in hungrily, show his desire and his need, but he nods in agreement and sits on a chair and just waits.

Finally dinner is done and with a satisfied nod you turn to Ushijima, “Waka-kun,” you purr, knowing it will rile him up, “catch me.” And before he can even react you run into the room and hide in the closet, panting with desire and anticipation of being caught. You listen for his footsteps and try to calm your breathing down. After what feels like an eternity, you hear a low growl and your body shivers and your breath hitches. You can’t tell where he is and you feel your heart begin to pound faster and the warmth of desire and fear mixing together to pool together in your stomach. Your thighs clench together as you wait and then you get a particularly nasty idea. You begin to untie your apron and quietly take it off and bring it down to your wet folds to get your scent all over it. You stop only when you hear light footsteps and soft chuckle, “Hoonneeyyy, I know you’re in here, you can’t hide from me forever.” His voice thick and heavy causes a loud whimper to escape your lips. The door is pulled open and Ushijima’s arms begin to reach out to snatch you up but before he can you throw your scented apron at his face. In the moment it takes for him to process what happened and inhale your scent, you’ve scurried away to the living room, scream-laughing in glee. 

Ushijima lets out a loud and primal growl that has you drop to your knees and hide in the corner between the bookshelf and reading chair. You felt that growl in your knees and your pussy responded  _ instantaneously.  _ You feel yourself begin to drip down your thighs as you wait yet again for your primal lover to pounce. You hear his heavy footsteps and heavy and wet breath as he scans the room for you. “You’re gonna get it you little brat. But before you do you’re in for some punishment,  _ sugartits. _ ” The nickname makes your pussy drip even more, that’s the one he reserves for when he’s feeling particularly nasty. Your mouth dries and you peek your head around to see where he went. That’s when you feel his hands on top of your head, he grabs a handful of hair exposing your neck. His other hand curls around your neck and he presses ever so lightly his eyes watch as you swallow. “Found the little slut. Now it’s play time,” he growls. You stand up slowly, his hand still on your neck and his other hand running down your back to cup your ass. Before you know it, you're thrown over his shoulder and carried to the bedroom. He throws you on the bed and you yelp in pleasure and fear. His strength always makes you feel like a little fuck doll and that makes your knees weak and brain blank out. 

“Honey. Look at me.” Your eyes go straight to him, he’s stripped down to nothing, his rippling pectorals slightly glistening with sweat, his thick thighs begging to be worshipped by your mouth. And his cock rock hard and angrily twitching glistening with precum. Your mouth waters at the sight and you finally lock eyes with his, “good girl,” he hums in satisfaction with your nonverbal evaluation. “Now are you ready for your punishment,  _ sugartits. _ ” The glint in his eye and the sadistic grin sends shivers down your spin and you let out a whine. He sits on the bed and pats his lap, “you know what to do little one.” A pout forms on your lips and before you can even say anything, his hand is pinching your cheek together and his mouth is near your ear growling, “look here you little  _ brat _ , you’re gonna listen to what i say, or my cum is going to go into a tissue,” he spits out. A wet and needy moan escapes your lips, you both know you need it and want him to fill you up. Very slowly you lay across his lap, your cheeks puffed up in small defiance. “Ready? We’re doing 30 tonight. 15 first and then another 15. Count them.” Ushijima starts with his right hand, which means the last 15 are going to be with that deadly accurate and strong left hand of his. You steel yourself for a long spanking session and after being aways from Waka-kun for so long, it’s one of the things you need. Those strong hands smacking your ass until it’s an angry red, tears streaming down your face from being denied release. You’re lost in thought and you hear Ushijima clear his throat, “you okay, little one? Was that first one too hard?” The concern on his face brings you back to reality and you shake your head “No Waka-kun, I was just daydreaming about how much I missed your hands marking my ass,” you say with a cheeky grin and stick your tongue out at him to rile him up just a little more. “ _ Sugartits…”  _ the air feels thick and heavy and you blink at him until you realize what he wants “oops, sorry Daddy,  _ one.” _ You feel his hand leave your ass and you prepare yourself for fourteen more. Finally number fifteen arrives and it is only thanks to your brat energy that you made it. You're still across Ushijima’s lap your breath heavy and wet, mouth dry from screaming the numbers, your brain finally coming back to reality. “Honey are you okay, do we need to take a water break? I’m gonna need a color check when you can find your voice again.” Softly you say “I’m green, Daddy. Please,  _ please, _ finish. I need to cum.” His eyes still slightly concerned as he looks down at you, to prove you can take it you wiggle out of his lap and plant a needy and desperate kiss on his lips. The kiss is all teeth and tongue you both moan hungrily and when you bite his lip you earn a growl. Before you can be reprimanded your back in his lap facing the opposite way so the left hand can do the dirty work this time. 

“We’re gonna start now, Honey.” You nod in affirmation and feel your legs clench to keep your juices from spilling in anticipation.  **_SMACK!!!_ ** The first hit takes your breath away and you let out the smallest of whines and feel your pussy clench desperate for release and to be wrapped around Ushijima’s cock, “one…” Somehow you have to make it through fourteen more of these, knowing you're going to be a dripping mess at the end of it. The second one makes its impact and you feel your brain fuzz in that familiar subspace way. By the time he gets to 5 you’re gone, floating, watching yourself get spanked and hearing yourself counting. Watching as Ushijma’s right hand puts his fingers in your mouth to get them wet before reaching around to tease your clit. The babbles that leave your mouth sound desperate and you hear yourself say “please daddy….pl- PLEASE SPANK ME SIR!” Ushijima’s feral growl goes straight to your needy pussy and your thighs clench again in need. His voice is low and raspy as he tells you “ _ Sugartits this is the last one. I’m going to go all out and I want you to cum as you say fifteen.”  _ There are tears in your eyes all you can do is nod and babble your confirmation as his right hand continues to tease your now swollen clit. You feel his arm pull back and can hear the air whistling as his hand comes down on your ass, like its a volleyball and he’s going in for the game point kill. The sound of his hand connecting to your ass finally allows the tears to fall and your sobbing and screaming as you let out a “ffiffffteeEEEENNNN” and you cum all over yourself. Your thighs slick with your juice, Waka-kun’s right hand slick with you as well. You continue sobbing as he rubs your ass and squeezes, you feel his soft lips kiss each cheek. “Such a good little slut for me. The marks are going to be a work of art tomorrow and a constant reminder that absence indeed does make the heart grow fonder.” His chuckle is low and soft as he picks you up and gently places you on the bed. You wince in pleasure as your ass touches the mattress. “Now little one, are you ready to be fucked into the mattress until your only thoughts are of my cock and being filled up with my cum?” 

His usual golden eyes are completely black and blown out with desire. His grin sends shivers down your spine. He licks his lips as he watches you stare at him and he lets out a moan when you bite yours. He wants to fill you up so bad, it's been so long since he’s had his favorite cockwarmer. “Come and get me Daddy,” you purr at him. He grabs your ankles and pulls you closer to him, he slowly rubs his fingers up your leg, closer and closer you to your slick opening. He lets out a moan when you twitch at his touch, you love how he touches you and your body is so responsive to him. Your breath hitches as he teases your clit, his touch soft and then rough, leaving your head spinning. You close your eyes and feel his fingers on your lips, you kiss his fingers. His thumb plays with your lips before forcing his fingers into your mouth. You let out a moan around his fingers, licking them and locking eyes with him, you can taste yourself and you taste divine. His fingers finally leave your mouth and he slowly puts one of his fingers in you. You hiss at the sudden intrusion, his finger slowly working you more and more open. Another finger is added, he’s purposely ignoring your g spot and it's driving you crazy. You just want him to get on with the show. The third finger feels like bliss but still he denies you, you whine at him and he just grins at you. You pout and try to move your hips so you can feel his finger brush that sweet spot. He just holds you down in place and keeps teasing you. The grin wider and wider the longer he denies you. “Fuck!!! Daddy PLEASE!” you cry out. “Hmmm...let me think about that, honey.” He has four fingers in you now, you’re so wet he could fist you if he tried, your whimpers are getting more and more desperate. “Just a little longer and I’ll give you what you want.” His mouth is on yours, his mouth is taking your moans, your tongue, your cries. He’s biting your lip and you clench down around his fingers, “please, please please” you chant. You’re starting to drool in desperation and need. His mouth is marking your neck, your collarbone, he licks a strip up your neck, and nibbles on your ear. He picks up the pace inside you, still avoiding that sweet spot. He’s being so cruel and you’re loving every minute of it. His mouth is on your nipple and he’s sucking it, biting it, making your nipple perk up at attention. He mouth is on your other nipple now, he’s sucking it and you look down at him, tears in your eyes, you can’t even speak. All you want is for him to touch you there, to let you release, with a growl, he bites down hard and his fingers  _ finally finally finally _ hit your g spot. You scream out in pleasure and see white as your pussy clenches around his fingers and you drench his arm in your cum. 

You open your eyes to Ushijima stroking your cheek and looking down at you with love. You hum and lean into the touch. “Such a good little honey,” he whispers softly, “but we aren’t close to being done yet.” You raise an eyebrow, just your chin out, and reply, “then put your money where your mouth is Waka-kun.” The hand that was stroking your cheek is now squeezing your cheeks. “Watch your mouth you little slut. Don’t forget who is in charge,” his eyes gleam with anger. You can’t help yourself and you find yourself saying, “yeah it’s me.” And with that you get a slap across the face. The sting of it brings water to your eyes and your thigh clench again. “What a filthy little lying slut you are, sugartits. Guess we need to train that mouth better,” his voice thick with the need to put you in your place. “On your knees.” And before you can take your time with it he has you on your knees. His cock in front of your mouth, you gulp, as his hand forces your mouth open. Your tongue comes out automatically and he just gives you the head. You spit on it and use your tongue to make it slick, his hands find their way in your hair. “Ready to be trained, sugartits?” he asks and you let out a moan and a nod. The way his precum tastes you’re already dying for his cock to fuck your face. His cock slowly works its way into your mouth, he slowly pumps in and out, adding more of his cock with every thrust. Its painstakingly slow, but necessary for how large his cock is. Finally you’re getting close to the base. Your mouth and throat are full but you still have two more inches to take. He pulls out to let you catch your breath, your spit connecting from your lip to the tip of his cock. You’ve been crying since about half way, his cock is always a lot to take in your mouth. He looks down at the sight and with a growl he thrusts himself all the way back in. Your nose is in his hair and you can smell him, you relax your jaw to make it easier, your tears are flowing freely now. He sits there in your mouth, taking your air, making you cry, right before you think you’re gonna have to tap out he pulls out. You choke on the air entering your lungs, sputtering, you manage to get some breaths in before he thrusts in again. This time you're more used to it so you can swallow to help him feel something, you try to move your tongue against him as best as you can. He moans at the movement and pulls out again. With a groan he thrusts back into, this time he keeps thrusting in and out. His hands in your hair holding your head in place. His pace is brutal and each time you feel him go deep down in your throat, he’s relentless. There are no breaks, your drool is dripping down your chin and onto your chest, the tears from the pain and pleasure never stop. It is a punishment for running your mouth. And it is perfect. Your pussy is dripping by the time you taste more of his sweet precum. You know he is close, you moan around his cock and swallow. You need to taste him, you need your mouth to be filled with his load. You’ve learned your lesson. His pace intensifies and you don’t know up from down but you know you’re in a place of bliss, with a loud growl he does one final thrust into you. He pinches your nose shut and makes you take all of him, there is no wasting of Ushijima’s cum. You feel yourself cumming with him as soon as you taste him and you swallow every last drop, breathing is second when it comes to making sure you get every single drop of his cum down your throat. Finally he releases your nose and slowly pulls out. His cock is slick with your saliva but every single drop of cum has been swallowed. 

“What a good little slut you are honey, drinking every bit of Daddy’s cum. You’ve learned your lesson, I hope?” He asks as you catch your breath and wipe away the tears and drool on your face. You nod, “yes Daddy.” He gives you a soft kiss on your forehead and pushes you back onto the bed and flips you onto your stomach. His mouth is tracing kisses up and down your back, his hand is caressing your still sensitive ass. “On your knees, honey.” And for once you comply, your need to be fucked by him outweighing your need to be brat. His cock is at your entrance teasing you, you thrust back into him and feel him fill you up. You were worked open before this but it still burns a little, but the burn feels so damn delicious. “What an eager one you are, honey.” He stills you and begins to gently thrust into you, each thrust hits your sweet spot but just barely, he knows how to tease you with his cock so well. You groan out in frustration and need. “Now, now, my dear, you’ll cum when I do and until then you’re just gonna have to be a good girl.” You clench around his cock at his words, with that he begins to thrust just a little faster, still only grazing your sweet spot. This time though, he does linger on it a little longer, and boy does it drive you crazy. You’re trying to rock back into him to get him to fill you up, to hit the spot. He grips into your hips to stop you. His grip is going to leave bruises for sure but you both don’t care. He finally gets the hint and pounds into you. His thrusts are making your legs shake, you can’t hold yourself up anymore and you find your face turned against the mattress as you look up at him. He hovers above you, his face beautiful as he looks at you like you’re the best piece of ass he’s ever had. You moan at the sight and find yourself clenching around him. He growls at you and his pace is now brutal. His hands are digging into you, lifting you up into him so he can go even deeper inside you. You can feel your stomach bulging from his cock filling you up. You can’t even find the words, you're screaming in pleasure, mumbling his name and god knows what else as he fucks you into the mattress. Your drool is pooling around your face, getting in your hair. Ushijima’s moans are getting louder and he’s screaming praises at you “such a good little slut,” “what a good little one,” “you take my cock so well, honey,” “your pussy is perfect for me,” “that’s a good little honey take every inch of me.” The praise is sending you back to that bliss filled place. You’re babbling now, the only thing that is coherent is “daddy please” said like a prayer. He changes his angle slightly and his brutal pace is going straight to your g spot. You’re crying now and screaming even louder, trying to pull away from the over stimulation, but Ushijima holds you down. “You can take it honey, you’re doing so good. Soon sugartits, I promise.” And finally the brutal pace is picking up and you know he’s close, but you can’t even tell, you’re only thoughts are how his cock feels inside you, how good it feels, how you’re meant to be his cockslut, you don’t know it but you’re screaming “daddy’s cock! Daddy’s cock!” in pure bliss. And it's fueling Ushijima to a higher place to a place where you’ll both achieve pure bliss together. Your thoughts are still on his cock as you hear him let out a feral scream and with one final punishing thrust he hits that sweet spot so perfectly and you're clenching around him as you’re both cumming. He’s painting your insides white as you see white yet again. Your orgasm makes your whole body shake and your brain fuzz out. You don’t know up from down, but you do know that this is what heaven must be. The feel of him filling up as your pussy milks every last drop from him as your cum mixes together inside you. You can feel Ushijima shaking as he slumps against your back. 

He stays on top of you like while you both find your breath and finally he gets up and pulls out. He kisses your shoulder and whispers “I love you, Honey.” You smile and whisper “I love you too Waka-Kun.” He groans as he stands up to go and get washcloths to clean you both up. “Now let's go eat dinner and then we can take a nice bath together. We have all night to make up for lost time.” His smile is brighter than the sun as he looks at you. “All night Waka-kun.” You reply matching his smile. He cleans you up, wraps you up in a robe and carries you into the dining room and places you on your chair gently, mindful of your sensitive cheeks. “Welcome back home, Honey.” You smile as he kisses you softly. “It's good to be home, Waka-Kun,” you reply. You know, life will always bring obstacles for you two, but there is always the time spent together at home. And with that you can look ahead and know you’re going to be okay and full of love...and really great sex. 

  
  



End file.
